


Your Name

by Asteria11



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Help, Light Angst, Please Kill Me, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria11/pseuds/Asteria11
Summary: Mewtwo had never seen a human like Ash Ketchum. Granted, he had lived only one measly human year but he was sure that most humans didn't throw themselves into the middle of two destructive beams of deadly psychic power from two of the world's most powerful beings just to stop said beings.
Relationships: Mewtwo & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	1. Darius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephbethallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbethallen/gifts), [Sapphiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiria/gifts), [sugarblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/gifts), [Corpus_Callosum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpus_Callosum/gifts), [Sorachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorachi/gifts), [Lunar_Viper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Viper/gifts), [Chatpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatpocalypse/gifts), [ScriptedLorekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedLorekeeper/gifts), [KidWestHope16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/gifts).



Mewtwo had never seen a human like Ash Ketchum. Granted, he had lived only one measly human year but he was sure that most humans didn't throw themselves into the middle of two destructive beams of deadly psychic power from two of the world's most powerful beings just to stop said beings.

"My names Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town! My dream is to become a Pokemon Master! This is my partner Pikachu!"

Mewtwo, who was just about to erase the memories of the incident from everyone's minds when the human had extended a hand to him and beamed, introducing himself and his Pikachu.

Needless to say, Mewtwo was gobsmacked.

"...Why?"

Ash had raised his eyebrows at the question.  
"Why what?"

"I killed you. My selfishness and arrogance ended your life. If it weren't for those Pokemon, you wouldn't be here right now. So why are you being so nice?"

Ash furrowed his eyebrows as if pondering about the question before his mouth stretched into a grin.

"Because I know you regret your actions and that you're actually really nice! Bad people or Pokemon aren't born! They're made! I think you were just surrounded by bad people, that's all!" he answered, unwavering.

Well...that did make quite a lot of sense. But form his experience most humans weren't that forgiving. But then again...he was surrounded by bad people mostly.

When he had come into the world, just a clone of the Mother of all Pokemon, he was curious. Curious about life, living and humans. 

"Life is wonderful."

Sometimes, when he closed his eyes, he would hear the faint words echoing in his mind, a melodic and clear voice, leaving him to wonder and ponder.

Well most of his time was spent thinking about the meaning behind the words and the identity of the person who had uttered those words, he also held on to the hope that someday, just like the voice said, he would find out why life was beautiful.

Life was ugly.

That was the first thought he had when faced with the destruction around him, fire roaring and burning as if fueled by his hatred for those called humans.

Success. Most powerful being. The pinnacle of human science. Those titles made him feel like wretching. The humans in the starch white lab coats only saw his power, his potential, not for his life itself.

They picked and prodded at him, looking at him like he was nothing but theirs, their apex creation, nothing more but results. They treated him like he wasn't capable of feeling like a normal Pokemon.

He was furious. If ignorant and selfish humans regarded him as the most powerful Pokemon than he would show them his power.

When Giovanni had approached him in the ruins of the burning lab, he was sceptical. Fresh off being hurt by humans, and was he really going to agree, risking the small shred of hope he had left in humanity and to further expose his wounds.

But the man had promised more power, and he had nothing to lose except for more of his hope in humans.

He knew that he could easily kill the man with just the thought. Bend his bones and crush his organs, but he was a rogue Pokemon, with nothing to lose. So he would dance to Giovanni's tune.

And dance he did. He took on the black armour, relinquishing control over to a human once more, and for a while, he acted as the perfect weapon. Deadly. Soulless. Empty.

But he wasn't. He had hopes. But that hope was dwindling away as he faced one corrupt human after another.

Giovanni called him a tool. A weapon. A harbinger of mass destruction. He hated it. He once again cursed humans and shattered the black armour, freeing himself.

He cursed the world yet again and swore to himself that he would become the most powerful Pokemon and trainer so that he would never have to bow down to people again.

His whole basis on life was the belief that humans were bad. So, when one single ten-year-old human boy had single-handedly scattered his beliefs by sacrificing himself to stop the fighting between Pokemon and clones, he was sent reeling.

And now, the ten-year-old was still standing in front of him, hand still outstretched, as if waiting for something.

Mew giggled. He turned to look towards her with a questioning gaze. She just smiled before saying "Y'know, humans have this thing where they shake each other's hands as a sign of greeting or goodwill. I think that's what Ash is trying to do here."

Mewtwo nodded silently before awkwardly extending its hand out too, looking quite uncomfortable. Ash nevertheless grinned, grabbing Mewtwo's arm and shaking it.

"So, what's your name?"

Mewtwo blinked. "My...name?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "I mean, don't all Pokemon have names? Pikachu has one even though I don't know what he's called exactly and I'm pretty sure all legendaries do too, right Mew?"

Mew floated around lazily in the air, head nodding slightly in agreement. 

"So, yeah! What's your name! Cuz In pretty sure Mewtwo's the name of the Pokemon species, I mean I could be wrong and it is actually your name but In pretty sure no one would name a Pokemon species Mewtwo!" Ash explained, hands waving in the air as if trying to emphasize his explanation. 

With that, Ash turned back to face Mewtwo expectantly. 

"I...I...dont have a name."

Ash's face morphed into one of horror, mouth falling slightly open.

"Mewtwo is the name of my species but the scientists who cloned me to live had never given me a name before. I don't think they really bothered. A name...huh? That would have been something, " Mewtwo continued wistfully.

"You don't! That's really bad! Cause having a name makes you feel all unique and special and all! Those scientists sound real bad!" 

And Mewtwo thought he was going to stop being surprised by the human of the name Ash Ketchum. Never before had anyone ever shown any sort of empathy towards him or had felt any sort of nastiness or sadness on his behalf.

Mew giggled yet again at Mewtwo's appalled expression before swirling around his head playfully in circles.

"You could always ask Ash to give you a name.".

Mewtwo's head snapped towards her at her statement. "What?"

Mew stopped swirling circles around his head at his shocked question.

"Why, yes. There's absolutely no rule that says Pokemon has to be named by Pokemon. In fact, a lot of the legendaries have gotten their name from humans. So, whaddya the both of you say?"

Ash turned his gaze towards Mewtwo, looking slightly hopeful.

"It would be great and all if you allowed me to give you a name! Not that I'm forcing you or anything! Names do hold a lot of meaning! Just...think about it, ok?" Ash replied, twiddling his thumbs.

Mewtwo gulped. On one hand, having a name to himself would be nice. It would be a clean slate, a new start. On the other hand...well...

"Monster."  
...

"Weapon."  
...

"Clone."  
...

Mewtwo clenched his fist, willing himself to stay calm. Would he allow another human to lay claim to him, giving him another name only for him to detest it? But...Ash was different. He seemed to genuinely care...

With his heart pulsing rapidly, he unclenched his fist and looked Ash straight in the eyes. 

"Yes."

A widening of eyes.

"That would be great."

Ash's lip quivered slightly before he launched himself at Mewtwo. Mewtwo, who was caught off guard, immediately stopped Ash mid-air with his psychic powers.

"What are you doing?!"

Mew was laughing freely by now. Mewtwo shot her a withering glare which prompted her laughing fit to become even more violent.

"I...I assume I don't have to explain to you what a hug is, " she managed to let out, hiccuping from her laughter.

Mewtwo felt his should relax as he let Ash down carefully.

"You can give me a name but absolutely no hugging."

Ash shook his head rapidly before his face morphed into one of concentration.

"How about...no...I know! Ae-nevermind that doesn't suit you. Hmmm. What was it that mom wanted to name me..."

Mewtwo felt his insides pitch downward. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe if he told Ash that he changed his mind it wouldn't be so ba-

"Aha! I know! How bout Darius!"

Mewtwo felt his words die out in his throat. Darius...it sounded like...

"It's mostly a royal name you see, it means kindly and wealthy by the way, but, it also holds another meaning."

Ash paused, beaming yet again. 

"To possessor to hold firm to good."

Mewtwo felt a slight stinging in his eyes before his vision started to go blurry before something he taught he would never see come from him slid down his face.

A tear...?

Mewtwo wiped it off his face with a lean finger and examined it, stunned.

"Whoa! You don't like the name?! Maybe I'm not cut out for this naming stuff! Uhm, nevermind! You don't have t-" Ash said, waving his hands around, ultimately stopping mid-sentence when Mewtwo shook his head.

"No...no...its...great. I'll..take it."

Mewtwo took a deep breath and close his eyes before continuing.

"I...like it."

He opened his eyes only to be greeted by a blue blur rushing towards him. This time, Ash managed to claim the bone-crushing hug.

"That's great! I was worried for a sec there that you didn't like it but you did and I'm so-"

Mewtwo tuned out Ash's words to focus on the warmth of the hug. It...was...strange to say the least. He never had this type of human contact before. 

Most of the time it was just cold gloved fingers poking and prodding at him and he had to say, he liked the warmth. It made his heart swell, well, just the tiniest bit.

But...he could not let Ash remember this. He didn't know much about humans but he knew for certain that dying wouldn't be very good for their mental health. He had to do it.

"Thank you, Ash."

"No need for thanks I'm just happy-"

Ash went still, eyes I'm focusing and going glassy. Mewtwo sighed. He and the other cloned Pokemon would go look for another place to inhabit, leaving the humans behind to collect themselves.

"He just gave you a name yet you erased all memories of you and this incident from his mind. Talk about ouch, " Mew commented.

"I sincerely hope that you will go off and leave me alone, " Mewtwo shot back.

Mew tsked. "Now that's no way to treat your mother, dear child."

Mewtwo groaned, already regretting that he didn't manage to maim the small pink nuisance.


	2. Rin, Tyrell, Quidel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring two squabbling fire and lightning brothers, one tired kill-me-now sister, one confused human and a small appearance by one exasperated mom

"Well, obviously I'm the most powerful of the elemental bird trio!"

"Said the one who got captured first!"

"Ha! As if! Now bow before my superior special attack and attack!"

"I'm super effective against you you flame-brain!"

"Oh, quiet down bothers."

Zapdos and Moltres both turned around to face their sister, and in unison screeched: "No!!!"

Articuno sighed and extended a wing to point at Ash who was looking quite confused, to say the least.

"We brought the Chosen One here for a reason, we shouldn't waste his time with your nonsensical squabbling.

Moltres huffed while Zapdos rolled his eyes. " Do me a favour and search up sister related insults on the internet later for me later Chosen, " Zapdos muttered to Ash not so discreetly.

Articuno shot her brother another withering glare which Zapdos brushed off.

"So...no mean to sound rude or anything but why am I here? I already completed the prophecy, didn't I?" Ash asked.

"Tut tut. Haven't you heard Chosen One?" Ash turned to face Moltres who was busy inspecting his tail feathers.

" One ceases to be normal after accomplishing the abnormal. Just because you fulfilled this prophecy doesn't mean your life will just be smooth sailing from now on, " Moltres continued, regarding Ash with a critical eye.

Ash opened his mouth to ask for a further explanation when Articuno sighed.

"Don't scare him Moltres. We need him to be relatively sane by the end of this. Anyway, back to the point. The reason we summoned you here is to both apologise and thank you, " Articuno announced, nudging Moltres who gave his sister the stink eye before nudging Zapdos too.

"Fine. All of us are sorry for almost killing you, ok? And even though we could have easily settled this ourselves-" A look from Articuno prompted Zapdos to get back on track. "We are grateful that you stopped our fighting. There. I said it. Now, are we done here?"

Articuno sighed, muttering a fair enough before turning to face Ash with a serious expression on her face.

"Is there anything you'll like to have it know Chosen? It is only right that we give you something as thanks, " she asked.

"No, there really isn't anything...oh..I've got it! Can you tell me your names?"

"Our names?" They echoed in surprise and confusion. Ash was starting to think that people really didn't ask legendaries for their names. Now that he thought about it...did other humans even know that Pokemon had their own individual names?

"Uhm, yeah! It's kinda rude to just refer to you by your species name, isn't it?"

The bird trio exchanged looks before Moltres nodded, stepping up to face Ash.

"Asking for another pokemon's name, especially a legendary's, is quite uncommon. So, you must understand that we were a bit shocked, " Moltres answered, eliciting a small look of disappointment from Ash.

"But...even though it's uncommon it's not taboo or rude! Plus, you kinda saved our lives! So, yeah, we'll tell you our names, " Zapdos piped in, not wanting to see Ash's look of disappointment, having had quickly grow a teacher to the young boy.

Sure enough, the look of disappointment fell away, being replaced by one of joy.

"I'll start first. I was be bestowed the name Quidel, " Moltres declared, fire tipped wings flaring at his declaration.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic torch." Moltres gave a look at Zapdos, hmmphing angrily.

Zapdos nevertheless, continued on with a smile on his face. "Name's Tyrell with a T-y-r-e-l-l got it?!"

"There was no need to spell that out loud you ceraunophile. No one is as stupid as you, " Moltres rebutted smugly, enticing a furious cry from Zapdos.

Before long, bolts of lightning and fireballs were being thrown around, making Articuno mutter something that sounded like "This is why I'm the favourite child."

"I'm sorry but this might take a bit. Please wait for a while Chosen, " Articuno said, sounding quite apologetic.

With that, Articuno used a move that made two orbs reminiscent of eyes appear and flash. Ash was certain he saw before but couldn't quite put a name to it.

Meanwhile, the Orange Islands was yet again facing another freak thunderstorm and sudden scorching hot weather that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Ok, listen up idiots!"

The two elemental birds that were duking out turned to face their sister, paling slightly at the sight of the bag.

"I've got a mind reader on me and lots of Sheer Cold powerpoints. Anyone who wants to come challenge me has to face my not endless but certainly plentiful supply of max ethers too!"

Not wanting to be faced with the promise of sure(sheer) death, the two brothers settled down, albeit grumbling a bit.

"Sorry for the wait. Anyway, my name is Rin, " Articuno told Ash, giving a warm smile.

Ash nodded, smiling. "They're all really nice names! Did Lugia give you them?"

Zapdos nodded his head. "Yup. She's actually pretty ok with names. Must run in the family I guess. But that's enough. There's another reason we summoned you here."

Ash tilted his head in confusion. "What's that other reas-?!" Ash got cut off when he had to reach out to grab his cap which was blasted away from his head by a sudden strong wind. No, this wasn't any normal gale. Ash could hear the sound of flapping wings.

With a mighty cry, Lugia emerged from the sea and flew up into the air. The water from the splash Lugia made nearly splashed onto Moltres but he just managed to evade it. However, he was not so lucky when Zapdos mischievously sent an air cutter into the sea, managing to drench his brother.

Moltres, in return, prepared to unleash an air cutter back but one look from his parent warned him. With a glare, Moltres put down his wing, vowing to exact revenge on his brother. Zapdos stuck out a tongue childishly.

"Thank you, children, for bringing the Chosen One to me. Now I'm afraid all of us have to bid goodbye. I would like to talk with you, Chosen One, and we do have to return him to civilisation soon, " Lugia said, ignoring Zapdos's plea of " Can we keep him please?"

"Mmm, you're no fun Mom. Well, bye-bye hatchling!" Zapdos said, waving a wing in goodbye.

"Farewell Chosen One. May we meet again, " Moltres proclaimed, bowing his head, causing Zapdos to snort.

"Take care. I hope to see you alive and well the next time, " Articuno finished, giving Ash a smile.

Ash nodded, waving a hand. "I'll be sure to look after myself! Thanks, everyone!"

With that, he turned back towards Lugia." So...where are we going?"

Lugia grinned. "Get on my back."

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is way lighter than the last chapter but I still hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Rin: Cold, Silent, Dignified  
> Tyrell: Lightning  
> Quidel: Torch

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm digging myself a mighty fine hole. Anyway, I hope you liked this! Cuz, due to my zero self impulse control, I will be continuing this until I've run out of legendary Pokemon to dissect.
> 
> Join the ao3 Pokemon gang on discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/VZEMQeS
> 
> If you spot any mistakes, pls tell me in the comments!


End file.
